39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Cahill
Background Amy Cahill (middle name possibly 'Hope') is one of the main clue hunters in the 39 Clues. She and her brother Dan form Team Seven in the contest to find the 39 Clues that was started by Grace Cahill. At the beginning of the series, Amy is shy, but is able to overcome her shyness over the course of the clue hunt. Family * Arthur Cahill - Father * Hope Cahill - Mother * Dan Cahill-Brother * Grace Cahilll - Grandmother * Beatrice Cahill- Great Aunt * Madeleine Cahill- Great x23 Grandmother * Fiske Cahill- Great Uncle Plot Overview ''The Maze of Bones In this book, Amy is told of her heritage and the role the Cahill family has played in history. One False Note Im this book, they are trying to find another clue, this is mostly about the Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. They found the clue and is none other than Tungsten. The Sword Thief The relationship between Amy and rival Ian Kabra develops greatly in this book. When Ian and his sister, Natalie, join an alliance with Amy and Dan, Ian develops a crush on Amy while trying to trick her into falling in love with him. However, the relationship ends in disaster when the Kabras betray the Cahills. Despite the betrayal, Ian's interst in Amy was confirmed by Peter Lerangis, the author of ''The Sword Thief, ''during an August 31, 2010 interview with all seven of the authors of the first 39 Clues series.﻿'' ''Beyond the Grave They are having doubts if Grace was trying to help them. But in the end, they found out that she was really helping them and in the end they found the clue with the help of their cat. The Black Circle They found out that their parents went to Russia so they went there without Saladin and Nellie. They recieved help from a Lucian named NRR AKA Nataliya. They made a temporary alliance with the Holts and asked them to look for the Clue in Siberia. After finding the Clue, 1 gram of melted amber, Eisenhower refused to continue their alliance. The book ended with Amy saying "Game on!" to Eisenhower in the phone. In Too Deep They went to Australia and fianlly meet the brother of their father, Shep Trent. They found that Shep Treant looks like there father so much. Though there time to spend time with Shep was short because Isabel KAbra is on their track. Though because of this, one person from the competition sacrificed her life for Amy and Dan which shocked both Dan and Amy. The Viper's Nest They found Grace's plane and also still being tailed by Isabel Kabra. The Emperor's Code She and Dan got seperated because of getting angry at each other. Because of this, Amy is now worried of what will happen to her brother. Eventually, they find each other again and go up Mount Everest in the A-Star. Storm Warning During this book, they finally learn what Madrigals are and what their true intentions are. ''Into the Gauntlet When Isabel Kabra demands all of the ingrediants for the Master Serum while inside of the Madrigal Gauntlet, Amy is secretly making a plan. When Ted Starling comes rushing in, Isabel is distracted. Amy, running on instincts, leaps forward and takes the glass vial from Isabel's hands. She raises the glass vial above her head and smashes it down onto Isabel's head, knocking her unconsicous. After a moment of silence, Sinead Starling whispered, "Amy saved us..." ''The Black Book of Buried Secrets'' It was shown that they went to the graveyard to which there parents were buried when they died.There they find a clue hidden in Hope's gravestone along with a coded message. Talents *Possess common sense. *Due to reading, figures out many things no one else would have. *Further due to history classes, knows a lot about historic events and people. Appearance Amy has long, reddish-blonde hair with jade-green eyes, and is of medium height. Online She didn't appear but was mentioned. Cards Amy's main card is Card 18 Trivia * Amy hates crowds. * She loves to read. * Even though Amy promised to that she would live in a place where she did not have to drive, she does drive a car in Book Five. * During the clue hunt her stuttering has disappeared and it made her braver. Category:Madrigal Category:Trent Family Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Children Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Clues Category:Cahill Family Category:Multiples Category:Clues Category:Books Category:CliqueMe Category:Children Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Dan Cahill Category:Amy Cahill